Various interactive devices have been available in the past. For example, interactive embodiments that may visually represent the user with bodily and physical appearances have been used in virtual environments for some time. However, the emphasis of today's devices is often technology driven. When the interaction is based on and with the focus on technology, the resulting device may not fully take advantage of the user's need and natural behavior when the device is used. There is a need for an interactive device that is fun to use and that takes full advantage of the natural behavior of the user in order to focus on the aesthetic experience of the interaction between human movement and technology.